(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member to be connected to an optical waveguide provided in a substrate, a manufacturing method of the optical member, a waveguide substrate, and a photo-electric integrated substrate, and particularly to an optical member for optical path conversion, which converts an optical path of transmitted light, a manufacturing method of the optical member, a waveguide substrate, and a photo-electric integrated substrate.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various mounting techniques for mounting an optical multi-chip module (MCM) on an electric wiring substrate having an optical waveguide are conventionally proposed. In the technique, various parts are mounted on a substrate at high density to realize a small photo-electric integrated substrate. In order to realize this, it is necessary to provide a 90° optical path conversion technique to optically connect an optical element, such as a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) or a photodiode (PD), mounted on a substrate and an optical waveguide provided in the substrate.
However, conventionally, an optical path conversion technique (optical member) in which high density mounting is possible, the mounting accuracy of an optical MCM can be moderated, cost is low and productivity is excellent has not been proposed.